The invention relates to an abradable seal for a gas turbine engine.
In gas turbine engines, some of the aerofoil blades and in particular the turbine blades are conventionally surrounded by a sealing structure, which may comprise an annular seal or a seal segment ring made up of a plurality of arc shaped seal segments. Because the turbine blades expand and contract as their temperatures vary in use and centrifugal loads are imposed upon them, it is normal to provide a small gap between the turbine blade tips and the seal, to allow for this fluctuation.
It is known to provide an abradable seal for sealing between the turbine blade tips and the sealing structure. This enables the tips of the turbine blades to wear away the seal to an optimum size and shape without causing damage to the turbine blade tips. Such abradable seals may consist of an open cell foil honeycomb which is brazed in place and subsequently filled with a suitable abradable material, such as a metallic powder. As stated in the European Patent Application EP1146204 it is also known to directly machine, perhaps by electro discharge machining (EDM), a sealing segment made from an oxidation resistant alloy to form a honeycomb structure that is also filled with a suitable abradable material, such as a metallic powder. In both cases the honeycomb acts as a support for the abradable material. The supporting honeycomb is subsequently partially worn away by the rotating turbine blades, thus forming a seal.